The Baby Factor
by spawn32818
Summary: bra has a little problem


THE BABY FACTOR  
I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TOO SO DON'T SUE ME GOT IT  
  
"Well looks like we found the problem Miss briefs," Dr.Walker said as he studied the chart.  
"Do I have the flu doc"bra asked looking very worried. "Ha ha ha no Hon what you are feeling,  
Are the common symptoms of any expectant mother, your pregnant bra congratulations."  
"WHAT" bra felt faint? "No I cant be pregnant, please test me again".  
"There's no need to, by the test you are 8 weeks along." "Is there any questions you want to ask me"?  
"No im fine" she said as the tears began to fall. "Okay just give these charts to the nurse, and I'll see you in a month  
For your next check-up". "Well I'm off to the next patient, see you later and remember take it easy and relax, and tell goten   
I said congratulations and to make sure he helps" "okay I will" bra tried to fake a smile. He walked out laughing she could him down the hall saying something about first time mothers. "Shit I forgot about goten, how in the world can I tell him" she laid back  
On the bed and cried she needed to talk to someone. Her sister in law she thought and got up to make her next appointment.  
"Marron I hope your ready for this, but somehow I don't think you will" she said as she waited for the nurse.  
  
  
  
Bra cried all the way to her brothers, she hoped marron would know what to do. For it wasn't long ago she went through it.  
She smiled as she thought of her niece; lily was only 5 months old but was so strong. Of course it was the saiyan in her.  
Marron couldn't believe her daughter could be that way; trunks would only laugh when marron cried as lily would pull her hair  
And break things with only two fingers.marron had just put lily to sleep when she came into the living room and notice bra pulling up. Bra slowly walked to the Door. She walked in and fell to the couch crying. "Im in trouble marron, big trouble". "What is it bra trouble with you and goten". She looked at her with concern on her face. "You can say that im going to have a baby" bra  
Sobbed uncontrollably. "A baby"marron screamed, "Oh bra that's great wait till I tell trunks oh and bulma will go crazy  
With two kids to spoil". "No way you cant tell anyone about this not trunks, my mom, or even goten"bra said looking at her friend. "What Do you mean bra, you have to at least tell goten" marron looked and wonder what bra was doing. "I cant im leaving him" "your what, bra are you insane why in the world are you leaving goten"marron screamed. "Marron he is so young and he still has a chance at life, I don't want to take that from him." "Bra you are his life and now he is a father he would not leave you". "That's what im afraid of, cant you see I have to do this?" "Marron um marron are you hearing me, you must not say a word to anyone" do I make myself clear?" bra glared. Marron hung her head in defeat she knew you could not stop her. You have my word I will let you do what you want, but bra goten deserves to know that he is a father" marron said with a sigh. "Im sorry I know you don't agree with me but you will see it will be all right, I will raise my baby alone it cant be that hard"."Are you forgetting that is not just your baby bra, do be stupid""Alright marron point taken just don't say a word you got it" "Fine be stupid then I wont say a word"marron glared she was so mad at bra she was red. The girls turned as a car pulled up "Trunks is home, I must be heading there myself see you and remember say nothing" "yes sure stupid"marron hissed. Bra glared and walked out the door. "Hey sis what brings you here" trunks smiled. Bra just stomped to her car and left. "Okay" trunks walked inside " Hey sweetie how was your day?" "What is with you people, why are you guys all alike"marron screamed and walked upstairs. Trunks stood in the living room scratching his head "what did I do"? he said puzzled. Bra paced the floor waiting for goten to come home and thought of how to tell him "I have to make it look good no crying bra just tell him your seeing someone else" bra moaned this was not going to easy she thought. Goten walked through the door "Hey babe how was your day?" "Goten we need to talk""okay what is it," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. Bra dodge the kiss by the look on goten's face bra could see it pissed him off. "Goten I want to end it" she started to cry. So much for crying she thought. "You what bra, you want to do what?" "Im sorry but im in love with someone else" bra felt like shit lying to him god she loved him but she didn't want to tie him down she knew this was the way so she kept on. "You are in love with someone else"? Bra could feel his ki raise as the tears came to his eyes "How could you do this bra I loved you why" "Im sorry goten but it just happened. Bra stood there biting her lip god she wanted to tell him it was wrong she loved him but she knew it would tie him down. She wanted him to enjoy life not be burden by it. "God damn it bra I asked you why" "I don't know why it just happened im so sorry goten" bullshit I bet it's been for awhile hasn't it?" bra cried how could he say that but realized it was her own fault. "So who is it bra tell me" "Goten he is just a guy I met ok, I think you should just leave"goten just stared at her "Please don't do this bra, I love you cant you see that" " Im sorry goten I just cant" bra ran to their room crying she laid on the bed rubbing her stomach. " You will always be with me goten" she smiled at the thought of their baby growing inside her. The tears fell harder when she heard the front door slam she knew what it said goten was gone for good.Goten couldn't believe what happened where did I go wrong he thought. The thought of bra seeing someone else just made him more pissed then he ever could be .He just flew till he could fly no more what was he going to do now his only reason of living was gone. Goten was surprised when he realized he was in front of gohan's place. "Looks like you got company bro he said as he began to knock gohan answered the door to a teary eyed goten. "What the hell happened to you bro? Gohan laughed. " Bra left me gohan, for another man""oh man im sorry bro come in and tell me what happened""And then no explanations just im sorry goten but I love someone else""I had to control my ki, I almost blew the fuckin house down" I just don't know what went wrong we had no problems" gohan and videl sat and listened "This doesn't sound like bra at all something has to be wrong, but it will all work out you'll see". Videl said trying to comfort him.videl yawned and flashed goten a smile he knew they were tired "You guys go get some sleep I'll be here, so I can make sure pan comes in from her date with ubuu" "okay bro thanks and don't let her stay outside long"gohan went to get some blankets for him.gohan and videl said goodnight and went to bed.goten was left alone to think of bra, why did you leave me bra I cant live without you he thought. Goten rolled over"ouch" he said as something in his pocket pushed into his thigh,he stiffened as he pulled the velvet box out. Tears ran down his face as he open the box the ring shined in the moonlight. He was going to ask bra to marry him next week, now it will never be. Pan ran past breaking him from thought " Hello uncle goten, goodnight uncle goten" goten laughed wondering if he did that to his parents. Sleep started to take over soon he would be out." I'll go see trunks tomorrow maybe he knows something about this" goten fell fast asleep. The next morning goten ate some breakfast, "Gohan after work I'm stopping by trunks and then I'll be back, I really appreciate that you are letting me stay here till I get an apartment". " well it was here or mom and dad's and I think you had enough pain for now" goten and gohan laughed so hard they spit their food out which gladly landed on an angry videl and pan. Which to pan and videl grief only made them laugh more.  
Bra leaned over the toilet for the third time today she couldn't take much more of this she laid in bed thankful she was off today. She really couldn't work with goten on her mind. She rubbed her belly "Daddy will be happy again I know he will," she said as the tears came till she fell asleep. Goten dragged at work as he tried to concentrate on the house he was designing. All he could think about was life without bra. Miserable, cold and lonely is all he could see. Goten looked at the clock 5:00 time to go. Outside goten looked around to see if anyone was there and took off flying toward trunks house. Trunks and marron were eating dinner when goten knocked. Trunks answered the door "Hey man we just sat down to eat you hungry?" "Yea a little if you don't mind goten said with a grin. "Come on in bro"trunks said with a laugh. They sat around and talked "So what brings you here goten" "well here it goes" goten looked grim"Bra left me last night, she is seeing someone else" trunks and goten turned as marron stiffened and dropped her fork. 'Marron are you ok honey" trunks said. "Um im not hungry, im going to check on lily"marron ran quickly from the table leaving trunks and goten looking confused. "You know she has been acting weird ever since yesterday, but anyway what the hell did bra do?"Goten sat and told trunks all that happened but meanwhile in the living room an angry marron picked up the phone and called bra. "Hello" "Hello Bra why did you do it? Goten is here right now I cant believe you left him, bra he looks terrible" marron hissed in a whisper for she didn't want them to hear her and she knew they had good hearing. "Oh my god he is there, you haven't said anything to them have you?" marron could tell she was scared "no I haven't but it is still wrong he needs to know" "who is he and what does he need to know?" marron spun around to come face to face with an angry trunks. " Um I have to go now I'll call you later" bra could sense something was wrong. "Please don't say a word marron please" im counting on you" she said and then hung up. "Where is goten?" marron asked sharply. "He went on to gohan's, now what is going on marron who was you talking to?" "No one Hon, everything's fine" marron tried to walk away. Trunks grabbed his wife's arm " Bullshit marron you've been acting weird since yesterday I want to now" "marron knew she had to tell, im so sorry bra she said to herself and hung her head. "Trunks, bra is pregnant that is why she left goten"she looked up to see her husband's shocked face. "Why in the world would she leave him if they are having a baby, unless it 's not goten's" trunks looked at marron praying she would tell him he's wrong. "No it's goten's, she just thinks it will ruin is life to be tied down". "Trunks breathed thank god" he knew what goten would do if he knew bra cheated on him but he didn't really think bra would. "Well im going to call him he needs to know" trunks grabbed the phone   
"No you cant tell him, you have to let bra tell him dear" "marron, bra already made it clear she didn't intend to" " my god I don't know what I would have done if I never knew about lily" trunks frowned. Marron knew he was hurting for his best friend. It made him mad knowing it was his sister doing this. "Why don't you just try to talk to her, get her to tell him"marron asked. "Fine I'll try but if she doesn't I will, I wont let goten go without knowing his child no matter what bra says". Goten lifted the beer to drink the last bit. "Can I get another one" he asked, Goten took the beer after a few tries it had been months since he seen bra .all he can do was drink now with trunks being stuck out of town for weeks and then having to go to another meeting for a couple more weeks he hadn't seen much of his friend. He was alone no one was here for him. Friends at the office would set him up but no one was bra so he wouldn't go. Goten finally realized he had enough to drink. He decides to go check on marron and head home. Bra was 4 1/2 months pregnant now but hardly showing. "I know you are still mad at me marron but just think of everything goten can have" marron just sat there sipping her tea. "Bra do you love goten"she asked "why yes you know that" "Then why take away everything he had, you and you never let him have the chance to know he was a father. Just then there was a knock at the door. "It's goten I can sense his ki"said bra. Marron went to answer the door as bra sat and prepared herself to see goten again. Marron open the door to a drunk goten "Marron I know bra is here so I wont come in, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok" "Yes im ok are you sure you don't want to come in and talk to her goten maybe you can work it out" she said hopeful. "No that's okay, as long as you are alright, oh yea trunks comes home tomorrow right?" "Yes he does at 10:00,"she answered. "Ok see yall tomorrow then, oh and bra I know you can hear me hope the guy is great for you" he smirked but marron could see the longing in his eyes.goten flew off, thank god trunks would be home tomorrow then he will talk to bra she thought as she walked to the kitchen, bra stared after goten crying. It was getting late and bra felt sick so decided to stay the night. She helped marron give lily a bath and went to sleep. Goten woke up at the light shining in his eyes. "Man I feel like shit god I need to quit drinking," he moaned. The rumble in is stomach told him he was hungry so he went to take a shower and go see if gohan would like to go get some breakfast with him. As goten stepped out the shower he looked at the clock. "10:30,trunks should be home now I'll go eat and then go see him" he said hoping bra would be gone. He wanted to see her so bad last night but it still hurt. He walked to the dresser and stared at their picture next to it sat the ring.  
Goten grabbed his clothes and walked away. After he got off the phone with gohan he headed out to the diner to wait for him.  
"Get up lazy" trunks said laughing as he pulled the covers off bra. "Trunks were not kids anymore go away" "come on get up, marron took lily to see 18 and krillin and im hungry lets go to the diner and eat" trunks begged like a kid. Bra got up laughing food sounded well right now. "Ok, ok you win im up but only if I get pancakes with some pickles" you can have them but only if you hurry" and he turned to leave .As he was walking out he made a face you are definitely pregnant he thought pancakes and pickles he shuddered at the thought. She could hear him laughing down the hall. "What's so funny"? She yelled. "Nothing just hurry ill be in the car"  
  
  
"Well you look like you had a restless night brother" "Don't remind me man"goten said with a chuckle. "You still miss her don't you?' "Damn am I that transparent?" Unfortunate for you yes"gohan smiled. "Don't worry goten yall will make it I promise" 'I have to admit your taking it quite well I don't know what I would do if videl even left me"gohan smiled at his brother poor kid he thought.  
The waitress brought the food and set it on the table "If you need anything just holler for me the name is Kim" she winked and walked away. "Why is it that girls flirt with me and I can't help but want the one that doesn't want me"goten griped. Just then they froze "That is bra and trunks, quick mask your ki"goten said quickly. Bra and trunks sat three booths away neither one knowing gohan and goten were not far from them. "Okay bra we need to talk" trunks said as Kim went to get their drinks. "About what trunks, you and marron fighting?" she asked. "No I want to know what your doing" trunks said looking not amused at all. "What do you mean trunks I don't follow you" bra ceased her brow and waited. "You know bra about goten, or did you forget about him?" bra's eyes widened "Um I just met someone that's all" she stuttered. "Bullshit bra, I know when your lying im your brother remember" trunks was getting mad at her fast. "Why in the hell would you leave goten after you find out your going to have his baby bra tell me now" trunks had to whisper since he raised his voice a little and got the attention of some folks across the other table. "My baby" goten kept repeating the words in his head while gohan stared ahead at his brother to shocked for words. Bra begin to cry "Trunks please don't do this I have my reasons". "I cant believe marron told you," "Bra don't be mad at marron I made her tell me this is just way to much for you and goten, but he is my best friend as well as your child's father and he has the right to know". Trunks hung his head he hated seeing her cry but she was wrong. Trunks breathed in deep and sighed this was not going to be easy. "Bra im sorry sis but if you wont tell him I will, he needs to know". "To late I already do" they both looked up to see goten standing at the booth. "Bra is this true are you pregnant with my child"goten voice cracked as he fought to hold back tears. "Oh goten im so sorry I just didn't want you to be tied down im so sorry" "How dare you do this to me" the tears came flowing down he could no longer hold them. "Im sorry goten I only did what was best for you" she cried. "By keeping me from my child and the only woman I love, spare me" goten laughed. "Well bra as long as you know I will be there to raise my child, that baby will know who I am, as for you I don't want to ever see you again". Goten begin to cry and walked away, right of the diner and was gone. Gohan quickly jumped up to follow him. As he walked by, trunks grabbed his arm. "Let me go after him gohan son". Gohan looked down coldly at bra and then back at trunks. "I think you should stay here with your sister, I will handle my brother all right"and he was out the door. "Now I did it he hates me I know it" bra was sobbing uncontrollably. Trunks did the only thing he could think of he got up and took his sister in his arms and held her. Gohan was flying as fast as he could and still no closer to catching goten. "Damn im going to have to go super saiyan if I want to catch him". Gohan powered up and took off. He was closing in on him and fast. "Goten slow down and talk to me bro"gohan yelled. "No gohan just leave me be I need to be alone". "No you don't now fuckin stop and talk to me goten" goten stopped and lowered to the ground. As soon as gohan landed goten was in tears. His heart went out to his little brother as he thought of his own child. It hurt him that goten almost never knew of his. "Im a daddy gohan can you believe it" he said with a smile. " Im so happy for you bro congratulations" but he could tell his brother wasn't done. "How could she not have told me man, that is my child, my child, god why did she do this"goten was crying hard as he sat on the ground. "Goten she is just scared that's all"gohan put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Surely she should know I would have been there I love her and that child" "I cant wait to see my baby bro, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl" gohan smiled at how his brother's face lit up when he talked about the baby. "Well it will be great bro, mom and dad are going to love it"gohan laughed. Bulma and vegeta to. They laughed at the thought of vegeta finding out. "You see him with lily, he will love this one as well even if it is a brat of the brat of kakarot's"gohan said in his best vegeta voice. "You know I was going to ask bra to marry me"goten said softly. "Gohan am I still a fool for loving her even though she did this" "Not at all goten you would be a fool if you didn't" "I love her gohan but I don't know if I can look past this" tears filled his eyes as he thought of bra and his baby. "Give it time bro you just need time, I have a feeling it will come to you" "How about we go home now ok?"Gohan asked. "All right but im going to my place, I just need to clear my head". They parted and goten flew home. He walked aimlessly around the apartment looking for places to baby proof and thinking of his baby. "Im going to have a baby" he screamed as he jumped around the place. The more goten thought of bra he seemed to lighten up, he finally realized he had to talk to her. Goten stood in front of bra's apartment wondering if he should be here. He knocked on the door and stood back. Bra was getting out the tub when the knocked scared her and she slipped she screamed as she fell.goten heard the scream and ran in. "bra where are you, honey answer me please" goten ran from room to room until he found bra on the bathroom floor. "Goten I fell" bra was crying, "Goten I need to go see the doctor" goten looked at bra's naked body and noticed the small swell. "Oh god the baby" goten picked her up and helped her get dressed. He sat in the waiting room while bra was in with the doc, Finally he came out. "Goten she will be ok, so will the baby she just has some bruises and she needs to get some rest" "Right doc thanks I'll take good care of her" "I know you will goten son, she is ready to go now". Goten tucked bra into bed and sat with her rubbing her tummy. "I can't believe this is our baby in here," he said smiling. "Goten im so sorry, I just didn't want you tied down" "shush it's ok im here and I want to be bra, I love you and this child, im not leaving and you cant make me this time" he kissed her on her lips. "Goten I love you to, I just want you to know there was never another man, I was just scared" she looked at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Goten pulled the box from his pocket, he knew spite what happened he loved her and wanted to be her husband, he just prayed she would say yes. "Bra briefs I love you and I want to be a father, will you marry me"? Bra stared as goten opened the box and placed the ring on her finger. "Oh goten its lovely, yes I'll marry you" and they sealed it with a kiss. 2 months later they were married. They stood at the sink washing the dishes when bra decided to get funny. "Goten honey I want you" she laughed. "Again woman I don't know" he said jokingly. "Last one to the room has to rub the others feet" and off she went. Goten stood for a few seconds giving her a lead since he knew she couldn't move so quickly now being 9 months along and he would just rub her feet anyway. He smiled as he thought of his wife and his baby. "To think I almost didn't have it" 'Are you coming honey, you already lost" she yelled laughing. Goten was there in a sec.he walked to the bed and began to kiss her as he started to remove her panties bra jumped. "Ouch" she said. "Is something wrong honey, what is it"goten made his way around to her side. ' Goten don't panic im fine just a little cramp that's all, I just need to walk it off" she moaned. Bra stood up to walk and doubled over, the pain was much worse. Bra looked down at her soaked feet and cried she knew what was about to happen. "Goten you can panic now my water just broke, get ready to meet your baby" "WHAT"goten fell off the bed. "Oh my god, where's the bags, I got to call mom and dad, your parents, bra what do I do" he screamed as he raced around the room. Bra laughed "Goten grab the bag and take me to the hospital we can call everyone from there" goten grabbed bra and the bag and headed for the door. When they got out goten took to the air. "Honey we can't fly, we need the car it will cause a scene if we are spotted" she smiled at her husband he was more nervous then she was. "Bra this is faster I need to get you there" he said his voice crackin. Everyone stood in the waiting room waiting to hear the news. "How's it going grandpa, isn't it cool we are grandparents together"goku laughed as he slaps vegeta's back. "Speak for self kakarot"vegeta huffed. Bulma and chi chi just cried and hugged each other. "Come on bra just a few more pushes ok,"doctor walker said as he started to see the head. "GOTEN I SWEAR IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN I WILL HAVE MY FATHER BLAST YOU" she screamed goten smiled and took her hand. "Now honey you don't mean that, just push our baby is almost here. Bra looked up to see tears in his eyes. "One more bra, come on" the doc says. Bra gave it all she had and the room was filled with a baby crying bra laid back and cried it was over. As the doctor cleaned the baby bra sat up and screamed. "Bra what is wrong honey"goten looked at her. "Doctor something is wrong I can feel it". Doctor walker handed her nurse the baby who could just look at this baby with a tail, mouth wide open. "Bra im afraid I never caught this before but I need you to push Hon" "push, but why doc my baby is out" bra screamed as another pain came. "Well one of them is, bra you have twins here" he smiled "Twins" she cried and goten hit the floor. Ok push bra it's almost here. One final push and the crying was joined with another. Bra couldn't believe it she had two babies. The doctor returned to cleaning the babies since the nurse was with goten on the floor two babies with tails was too much for her. The doctor knowing already having deliver trunks and bra, knew of the saiyan race. Goten was waking up as he looked around the room. "Bra honey,do we have two babies"? "Yes sweetie, come meet your son and your daughter" she smiled. Goten and Bra set on the bed holding their children. I want to name him Stephan"goten said "okay Hon and we shall call her Krista" bra and goten looked at the babies and the tears came down. For this was a whole family now just the way it should be. "So when you want number three"goten asked laughing. "Never pal so don't even think about it, I'll get my dad mister" she returned the laugh. They jumped at a loud bang. "WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN THERE IS TWO OF THEM, NO NOT MORE OF KAKAROT'S AROUND NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bra and goten laughed as vegeta screamed all over the hospital. "Well looks like the doc told them to come on back"goten said chuckling. "Stephan and Krista get ready to meet your family, they are a crazy bunch". They kissed as the gang burst in all except vegeta of course who was still crying about two.  
THE END FOR THOSE WHO READ MY STORY VEGETA'S LESSON, IM SO SOORY ABOUT THE FORMAT IM NEW TO THIS SO I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING HOPEFULLY I GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO THIS ONE SORRY IT WAS SO LONG. BUT I COULDN'T STOP WRITING. THANKS AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW.   



End file.
